Far Far Away (song)
| Misc = }} "Far Far Away" is a song by the British rock band Slade, released in 1974 as the lead single from the band's first soundtrack album and fifth studio album Slade in Flame, in promotion of the upcoming film of the same name. The song was written by lead vocalist Noddy Holder and bassist Jim Lea, and produced by Chas Chandler. It reached No. 2 in the UK, remaining in the charts for six weeks. The song was certified UK Silver by BPI in November 1974. Background By 1974, Slade had become a big success in the UK, Europe and beyond, however the band felt that continuing to provide 'more of the same' was not what they wanted to do. The band's manager Chas Chandler suggested Slade do a movie, to which the band agreed. Rather than producing a film portraying the band's "happy-go-lucky" image, the subject matter was based on the gritty tale of the rise and fall of a fictional 1960s group called Flame. To accompany the film, Holder and Lea began writing material for a soundtrack album, which would continue to see the band break out of their successful formula and try different musical ideas.Slade in Flame - 2007 Salvo remaster booklet liner notes "Far Far Away" was selected as the album's lead single and was released in October 1974, reaching No. 2 in the UK. "Far Far Away" originated with Holder. While on tour in America, he came up with the opening line while sitting on a balcony overlooking the Mississippi river in Memphis. Manager Chas Chandler urged him to go away and write the song immediately. Holder went to his hotel room and returned half an hour later having completed a basic version of the song, with the title "Letting Loose Around the World".Slade International Fan Club newsletter June - July - August 1986 Lea later further developed the song and, in particular, the chorus. In the band's 1984 biography Feel the Noize!, Lea recalled: ""Far Far Away" was a real collaboration between Nod and myself. The verse was Nod's and the chorus was mine. I wanted to record it like a barrelhouse song with a very airy feel for us but Chas wasn't keen." In a 1986 fan club interview, guitarist Dave Hill spoke of the song's lyrics: "The song was written about being abroad wasn't it? "Yellow lights go down the Mississippi" and all that - being in the States and wanting to go back home. They were just experiences. Obviously, when you are on the road, you are writing about being on the road, you're writing about what's going on."http://www.crazeeworld.plus.com/slade/history-info-interviews1a.htm As referenced in Holder's biography, Far Far Away remains his favourite Slade song. In a late 1990s interview, Holder said: "the atmosphere, the feel of it, the melody and the lyric, it all sat into place." In a 1981 fan club interview, drummer Don Powell also selected the song as one of his favourites.http://www.sladefanclub.com/1981.htmlSlade Supporters Club Newsletter May–June 1981 Release "Far Far Away" was released on 7" vinyl by Polydor Records in the UK, Ireland, across Europe, Australia, New Zealand and the Philippines. The B-Side, "O.K. Yesterday Was Yesterday", would appear as an album track on Slade in Flame. Later in 1975, a 7" flexi-disc was released in the UK by Smiths Crisps as part of their "Chart Busters" series. "Far Far Away" was the A-Side, with "Thanks for the Memory (Wham Bam Thank You Mam)" as the B-Side. In 1989, a re-issue of the single in the Netherlands was released by BR Music. It featured "How Does It Feel" as the B-Side. In 1992, the song featured on the Soundtrack of the German film Go Trabi Go 2: Das war der Wilde Osten and in the following year the fashion label C&A produced a TV advertisement ("Don Quixote") which used the song. Following the rising popularity of the advert, "Far Far Away" was re-released in Germany that year on 7" and CD formats. It reached No. 19 on the German Singles Chart. Promotion In Germany, the band performed the song on the TV show Disco. The band also performed the song on the Dutch AVRO TV show TopPop. Music video A music video was filmed to promote the single, which was filmed by the same film crew the band were working with for the filming of Flame. Lea later recalled the video would have been directed by either Gavrik Lasey or Richard Loncraine. The video features the band performing the song while wearing their "Flame" outfits. In certain shots, camera tricks are used for a kaleidoscope of the band's faces.Slade International Fan Club newsletter June - July - August 1986 Formats ;7" Single #"Far Far Away" - 3:33 #"O.K. Yesterday Was Yesterday" - 3:51 ;7" Single (1975 Smiths Chart Busters release) #"Far Far Away" - 3:33 #"Thanks for the Memory (Wham Bam Thank You Mam)" - 4:33 ;7" Single (Dutch 1989 release) #"Far Far Away" - 3:33 #"How Does It Feel" - 5:55 ;7" Single (German 1993 release) #"Far Far Away" - 3:33 #"Skweeze Me Pleeze Me" - 4:26 ;CD Single (German 1993 release) #"Far Far Away" - 3:34 #"Mama Weer All Crazee Now" - 3:41 #"Skweeze Me Pleeze Me" - 4:26 ;CD Single (German 1993 release, cardboard version) #"Far Far Away" - 3:34 #"Skweeze Me Pleeze Me" - 4:26 Critical reception Upon release, Record Mirror stated: "Want a surprise? Then listen to this Slade single which is taken from the forthcoming film Flame. This is a very melodic Noddy, no screaming or shouting - practically gentle by Slade standards, but it's very good, strong chorus line and backing. Just the name Slade normally means an instant hit, in this case, it'll be a well deserved hit."Record Mirror magazine 12 October 1974 In a review of Slade in Flame, Rosemary Horride of Disc said: "Side two opens with "Far Far Away", to my mind one of their more classy hits." In the Record Mirror polls of early 1975, "Far Far Away" was voted No. 1 in the Top Single poll.Slade Fan Club Newsletter February - March 1975 In a retrospective review of Slade in Flame, Classic Rock said: "The band were still capable of being loud and yobbish, of course, but the wistful maturity of the album's singles - "How Does It Feel" and "Far Far Away" - began to show evidence of a new versatility." Cover versions * In 1993, the electronic band Red 2 recorded a cover of the song and released it as a single in Germany and Belgium. * In 1996, the reformed version of glam rock band Mud performed the track live. * In 1999, Denmark band Pretty Maids recorded a version for their album First Cuts... and Then Some. * In 2006, Denmark band Fenders recorded a cover of the song on their album It's Magic - hits fra 70'erne. * In 2012, the song was covered and translated to Ukrainian by singer-songwriter Yuriy Veres for his 2012 album 60/70. * In 2012, The Wonder Stuff covered the song on a disc of cover versions called From the Midlands with Love that accompanied their Oh No It's... The Wonder Stuff CD. Chart performance Personnel ;Slade *Noddy Holder - lead vocals, guitar *Dave Hill - lead guitar, backing vocals *Jim Lea - bass, organ, backing vocals *Don Powell - drums ;Additional personnel *Chas Chandler - producer References External links * Category:1974 singles Category:Slade songs Category:Songs written by Noddy Holder Category:Songs written by Jim Lea Category:Song recordings produced by Chas Chandler Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Rock ballads Category:1974 songs Category:Polydor Records singles